


Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: At Vanessa's wedding reception, Heinz can't help but get emotional over all the love in the room. Luckily he has someone by his side to share it with.





	Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week Day 2: Dancing

Heinz had a drink sitting in front of him, but it was left completely forgotten as he watched his daughter dance with her new husband. All eyes were on them as they stole the show for the first dance of the night. She looked radiant; he had never seen her so happy.

…And now the tears were starting again. Heinz grabbed his napkin to dab at his eyes, but it didn’t do much good. He had been crying on and off during the whole wedding—how could anyone _not_ be an emotional wreck while watching their baby girl walk down the aisle?

He must have accidentally let out an audible sob, because Vanessa turned to look at him. She gave him a huge smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He was so happy for her, finding the love of her life and celebrating their union with their friends and family. Weddings were such a magical time.

Before he knew it, the song had ended, and everyone was clapping. How did the time go by so fast? Other couples began joining the new husband and wife on the dance floor.

As he watched them, Heinz’s mind began to wander, and he found himself thinking back to his and Charlene’s wedding. They had been happy, too; they truly had loved each other, and even now they still cared for each other. But they were happier now, he reminded himself as he made eye contact with Charlene across the room where she was dancing with her new boyfriend. They shared a smile; it was such a proud day for both of them.

Heinz had been surprised when Charlene first called him to tell him about her new boyfriend. But the surprise had quickly turned to joy over the fact that she had found someone who made her happy. Love was a funny thing sometimes; not everyone got it right on the first try. But what really mattered was that a person found their other half, their best friend, their soulmate eventually, even if it took a long time. As he watched Charlene and Vanessa dance with their partners, it was obvious to Heinz that they had succeeded in this mission, and he was thrilled for them. Of all the weddings Heinz had been to, this one was definitely the happiest.

Heinz kept watching (and _totally_ not crying) while the other guests danced. But there was someone missing—a very important someone. He looked away from the dance floor to face the chair on his other side.

“Perry the Platypus, why aren’t _you_ on the dance floor?” he asked, frowning. “Aren’t you having a good time? Because if you’re _not_ having a good time at my daughter’s wedding, we need to have a serious talk.”

Perry the Platypus just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“What, you’re not too _cool_ to dance, are you? You’re not on duty now, you don’t have to act all tough and professional.”

Still, Perry the Platypus just sat there with his arms crossed. He could be such a _pain_ sometimes.

Heinz sighed. “You’re really cramping my style. Now I have to _sit_ here with you all night instead of dancing, because it would be _rude_ to leave you all alone at this table.”

A smirk slowly spread across Perry the Platypus’ face as Heinz spoke. They sat there with their eyes locked for one more minute before he finally sighed and offered up his paw to Heinz.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Heinz grumbled, the tone of his voice in direct conflict with the smile he couldn’t keep off his face. He took Perry the Platypus’ paw in his hand as they walked to the dance floor, together.

It didn’t take more than a couple seconds for them to fall into a comfortable rhythm. Now that Heinz thought about it, he had danced with Perry the Platypus on many occasions in the past—as part of one of his schemes or otherwise. They were pros by this point. After a particularly difficult spin move, he looked down at Perry the Platypus to see a huge smile on his face; when their eyes met, his smile grew bigger.

Too soon, the first song ended and another one started. Heinz was about to reluctantly tell Perry the Platypus that they could go back and sit down if he wanted, but before he could open his mouth he felt the grip on his hand tighten, and he knew they weren’t going anywhere for a while.

Yes, this was definitely the best wedding of Heinz’s life—well…the best so far, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K (special thanks to revenblue for helping me come up with the title!)


End file.
